


Necessary Skills

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Flying, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's Soulmate admires her unique skill set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> This fic is for Caitriona_3, who provided the Words.
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy was screaming.

She felt like she did this a lot, and in her line of work, it wasn't really a skill many others had.

She was going to add it to her resume; surely it would make her stand out among other candidates when she finally gave up this life alongside superheroes and went back to the real world.

In the meantime, the screaming came in handy when one happened to be kidnapped. Calling for help was essential if rescue was going to come.

Sometimes rescue came in the form of a slinking spy, quieting her and picking the lock of her cell door.

Sometimes rescue came in the form of an exploding wall, a stacked hero, and a punnily perfect quip.

And sometimes rescue came in the form of being swept up into the air suddenly to avoid being shot by thugs holding her at gunpoint.

Flying she was okay with, but the spontaneity of it was what she objected to.

So she screamed.

When he set her down on a rooftop and his wings folded themselves away, she felt the need to express her displeasure.

"Why did you think that was a good idea?!" she demanded.

"I was following orders," he replied.

They stared at one another in silence for a moment, and then he removed his goggles.

"Sam Wilson," he offered, holding out a hand.

"Darcy Lewis," she answered, taking it.

"Are we—?"

"Soulmates? Yeah, I think so."

He nodded. "Right. Well. I have some more orders I have to get to following. The door over there should be open; you can take the stairs down to the street and Stark should have a car waiting out front for you."

"Okay," she said, letting go of his hand. "Be safe."

"I will," he told her, and replaced his eyewear. "Maybe I can take you flying again some other time."

"Maybe you'll warn me first and I won't have to be so loud," she said with a smile.

He gave her a grin. "I actually kind of like that part." And with a whoop, he dove off the side of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/144554064718/necessary-skills)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
